Accidently in Love
by MissBacardiOfTheWest
Summary: Felicity was raised in the city, but always wanted to live in a quiet, peaceful town. She accepts an offer from her sister to move to Echo Village and can only stay there under three conditions. One. Get a job. Two. Learn how to cook. Three. Get married.
1. Prelude

**Hello there readers! I hope you enjoy "Accidently in Love". I came up with the story in my mind as I listened to the song with the same title by Counting Crows. I original was going to do NeilxMC, but being able to change the MC appearance in the game made it strange to have a set look for the charatcer in the story. Anyway, I do love this pairing much more than NeilxMC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in anyway at all. Damn.**

* * *

The streetlights came on as a girl sat on a stoop, carelessly letting snow fall on her. People walked by used to the girl sitting there daily, but unsure why. They thought she was homeless at first, yet her clothes were too nice for that to be true. Maybe she enjoyed the cold night air? Then why was she frowning?

Another girl joined her on the stoop. She held the snow-covered girl close giving off a motherly presence.

"Felicity you cannot keep hiding outside in this weather. I finally come back from ballet school and I barely see you."

"Sorry Elizabeth, I do not mean avoid you. I am having a fight with Mom and Dad again. Oh, you would not understand," Felicity sighed.

"What is wrong? Wait, wait, I know what this is about. You want to join ballet as well. You kn-"

"That is not it!"

Felicity moved away from her older sister's embrace, suddenly angry at her older sister. Elizabeth took no offence. She merely smiled to herself, as she reached into her coat pocket to pull out an envelope. "Felicity, this is for you. It is from Soseki."

The younger sister set her amethyst eyes on the envelope eagerly. Soseki was Elizabeth's boyfriend from the country. The country! The one place Felicity wanted to be and the reason she had become defiant to her parents. They couldn't comprehend their daughters desire to be in such a slow pace, uncivilized environment. How could they when they were so successful here.

Felicity opened the envelope to find a train ticket and a brochure saying "Welcome to Echo Village" on the top. Her hands began to shake in excitement and she looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. "How did you two know?"

"Mom called me a month ago. She went off about you being disobedient recently and I asked her what was wrong with you. All you talked about was the country, read about was the country, and listened to was country. You did not want to live in the city, get a job in the city, or god forbid you start a family in the city," Elizabeth said, while she mimicked her mother's voice, "So I told her why not let her live in the country."

"But she still will not let me live there."

"No, she will. Dad will too. They wanted me to talk to you first and show you Soseki's offer. However, mom and I struck a deal ourselves. She is waiting to talk to you inside."

LINE BREAK

Mr. and Mrs. Daniels sat opposite of their two daughters in the living room with the lit fireplace between them. The fire created shadows on Mrs. Daniels's sharp facial features reminding Felicity of the gargoyles sitting on top of their apartment. Her mother's honey colored hair, similar to Felicity's was held back in a tight bun. A style Mrs. Daniels once used when she was a ballerina. Elizabeth was more like Mr. Daniels; both had dark chocolate brown hair and eyes. They were the peacemakers of the family, always calm and smoking.

"Felicity your mother and I have agreed to let you go to the country."

"Thank you. I am-"

"But," Mrs. Daniels interrupted, "you have to accomplish three things for me in a year if you wish to stay there. Understood?"

Felicity nodded her head and squeezed the envelope gently in her hands. Mrs. Daniels straightened herself up and began, "First, you need to get a job"

'Ok, I can do that,' Felicity thought.

"Second, I would like for you to learn how to cook."

'Ugh, I don't think I can do that'

"Third, you most get married. I have never seen anyone in my family twenty and still single before."

"Mom, married in a year?"

"Do you want to go to the country?"

"Yes," Felicity cried out, not caring for self-control at the moment.

Mrs. Daniels held back tears and amethyst met amethyst as she whispered, "Then pack your bags dear."

* * *

**Felicity's hair is so pretty! I wonder if someone actually has that hair color in real life without it being dyed. If they do I am jealous** =O** I have always wanted to write a prelude...To be continued in Chapter 1. Please R&R fellas. =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Good evening readers! Happy 12/12/12 to all if it matters to you. It honestly didn't for me until I got my first college accaptance letter today, heck yeah! XD I was so happy I figured I would upload the first chapter early. Enjoy Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in anyway at all still.**

* * *

"Rod what are you doing!"

"Calm down Neil the chicken likes this."

Rod walked back and forth in front of Neil's animal store with a black chicken on his head. He laughed while it clucked and turned its head in confusion. Neil sighed, watching the helpless chicken become Rod's new toy. "I thought you were bad with chickens?"

"Haha, well today I am going to prove you wrong."

Rod took the chicken from his head and placed it on the ground before him. Then took out a training whistle he used on his pets. Neil watched with his arms folded and a look of pure boredom. "She is not going to react to that."

"Sh, watch," Rod said, putting the whistle to his mouth and making it release a high pitch noise.

The chicken looked interested at the noise, as it took a few steps toward Rod. Neil raised an eyebrow at this, but frowned when the chicken took off in the opposite direction. Rod stood in shock at the chicken's fleeing direction and to afriad to look at Neil's not to happy face.

"Damn it Rod. I told you it wouldn't work."

Neil took off after the chicken with Rod following behind.

"No, you said she wouldn't react," Rod mumbled.

* * *

Felicity walked around the village with a tiny luggage bag behind Elizabeth and Soseki. The two would not stop flirting and teasing one another. Elizabeth noticed her sister's uneasiness and found it amusing. One day she would understand what it means to fall in love.

"Felicity is it ok if we drop you off at the inn and let you explore on your own?"

"Sure Lizzie."

Felicity kindly smiled at the two and deep down was celebrating at the thought of having sometime to herself. She didn't enjoy the third wheel treatment that started as soon as Soseki appeared.

They made their way down a small path to a beautiful decorated inn with a round man standing outside cleaning the windows. He introduced himself as Hossan, the inn keeper and mentioned he had a son. Hossan wore comfortable fitting clothes that made him look like he belonged in the Renaissance time period with a hat that looked a bit to small on his head.

Felicity admired his informal introduction. Back in the city it was give first name, last name, then get to the point. Hossan carried on a good five minute conversation before the point was even slightly mentioned. Elizabeth didn't mind and seemed to enjoy this as her formal way of speaking died into a casual tone. She spoke of how wonderful her ballet teacher was, the train ride, her new diet, and where to find the cheapest cigarettes nowadays. Eventually Soseki had to bring the conversation back to the main point and was happy to see Hossanwelcomed to the Inn.

"Now Hossan take care of my baby sister yah hear? I want you to send me a letter when she gets herself a job," Elizabeth instructed, while she began to lead Soseki down a different path.

_'Oh, great a babysitter_,' Felicity glared at her sister through her bangs.

"Understood ma'am! Felicity let me show you to your room."

"Yes sir."

Hossan laughed at her quiet voice, "Call me Hossan. You and your sister sure are alike. She was rather shy when Soseki first brought her around. Elizabeth actually made city people seem humble, ha."

Felicity couldn't picture Elizabeth being shy. She was the big sister who played dodge ball with the neighbor boys growing up, volunteered to sing the Star Spangle Banner before a crowd every Fourth of July, and spoke her mind to anyone who insulted her family.

_'She must have really want edto leave a good impression for these villagers.'_

The room Felicity was put in was on the second floor at the end. The walls were a dull gray, but the oak floors looked brand new. A bed sat underneath a window with a nightstand beside it. In another corner was a wooden desk and chair that looked sturdy, yet florescent pink paint was chipped off the chair.

Felicity tried her best to look happy, as Hossan proudly showed her around the room. He prided in his new heat system he put in, as he pointed to a radiator beside the desk. "This took me a week to install, but I bet my life it is the best heating system in the village."

"Amazing, in the city we get heat through vents. What an interesting shape."

"Felicity don't touch it! You'll burn your hand dear."

Felicity blushed and put her hand back on her suitcase handle. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. Just make sure you never touch it," Hossan said, standing in the doorway, "I will let you settle in while I go finish up the windows. If you need something just call."

"Ok. Thank you Hossan."

"You're welcome."

When the stairs stopped creaking under Hossan's weight Felicity let out a long breath. It was day one and so much had to be done, especially with the room. Though Felicity liked the rusty, country feeling the room gave off it could use a woman's touch. However, today was devoted to exploring. Adjusting her black pea coat she wandered outside to see what Echo Village was like.

* * *

The city girl gaped at the village's structured buildings. For a small village it had fine architecture, but where were all the villagers? Felicity had been walking around for an hour, yet no one passed by. If this were the city she would be walking in a swarm of people. Though there were villagers inside buildings. All around a table eating dinner, or in the kitchen area cooking. Felicity loved to see this family-orientation that the country offered. Her family only ate together on holidays, birthdays, and funerals. A tradition of the city life. Usually Felicity would spend her mealtime at a restuarant with friends, since her family was often out working.

In the distance Felicity spotted a group of cows barricaded by a fence in what looked like the town square. She rushed over, excited to see a cow in real life. Up close they didn't look as cute as they did in cartoon movies, but were still fascinating to Felicity. Carefully she reached out her hand and patted a cow on the head. With a lazy look it mooed and continued to chew on fodder in its mouth.

Felicity smiled, but jumped when she heard a startling clucking sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see a chicken running full speed toward her from what looked like a young man wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

"Neil chicken at twelve o'clock," Rod shouted, completely out of breath.

The chicken continued its frantic escape toward Felicity who had her back pressed to the fence in fright and hands up in weak defense. However, before the ball of feathers could get to Felicity, a flash of red jumped in front of her, grabbing the chicken.

"Gotta yah," the voice in front of her said victoriously, "Rod, no more touching the chickens!"

The boy with goggles flinched at the lecture, but looked past Neil when he noticed a girl standing behind him.

"Uh, Neil. Um."

"Don't um me. We had to look for that chicken for two hours. Two hours I left my other animals alone!"

"Mhm, but...," Rod urged, making odd hand motions and pointing desperatly behind Neil.

"What!"

Neil turned sharply with the chicken in his hands, but dropped the animal when his head collided with something else or someone else. Both people held their head with a hand and opened their eyes in shock. Amythest met Ruby, while the chicken ran away... again.

* * *

**There you have Chapter 1. Now unless I get another acceptance letter tomorrow Chapter 2 will take a little longer than a day to come out. Thank you for reviewing Cinnamoroll22 =D you also inspired me to update faster (plus I like your name). To be continued in Chapter 2 where the romance finally starts. Please R&R fellas.**


End file.
